warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
BreezeClan
Greetings. This is the nomadic Clan known as BreezeClan. We welcome you to our Clan. This Clan is owned by Phoenix. Ask if you wish to join. Clan Info Similar to how TimeClan has powers over time, albeit restricted to time travel, BreezeClan has control over space, i.e., being able to open portals, hence they are able to attend Gatherings. They are similar to TimeClan, though they cannot travel into the past or future. Clan Leader Wolfstar: Dark brown tom with black and silver stripes with one blue eye and one yellow eye. (Phoenix) Apprentice: Gorgepaw Deputy Kiteflight: Gray tom with turquoise and red markings and blue-green eyes. (Phoenix) Medicine Cat Songwhisper: Orange she-cat with purple eyes, loves singing, mostly to annoy Wolfstar. (Phoenix) MCA Creampaw: White she-cat with green markings and blue eyes. (Phoenix) Warriors Soraleaf: Blue she-cat with white underside, paws and tail tip, blue-green eyes. (Phoenix) Apprentice: Angelpaw Oakstorm: Brown tom with brown eyes. (Phoenix) Blackrose: White she-cat with black markings like fallen petals and blue eyes. (Phoenix) Apprentice: Firepaw Lycorisheart: White she-cat with tufts of red fur near face and yellow eyes that shift to blue at times. (Phoenix) Fairywing: Brown she-cat with pink fairy wings and brown eyes. Wings aren't used for flight. (Phoenix) Rumorwhisper: Gold tom with white paws and blue eyes. (Phoenix) Sunheart: Gold she-cat with blue-green eyes. (Phoenix) Blizzardwing: White tom with spiky fur, wing-like tufts of fur on back and blue eyes. (Phoenix) Blazeheart: White tom with black and green stripes and green eyes. (Phoenix) Leafclaw: Brown tabby tom with green claws and green eyes, Blackrose's brother. (Phoenix) Wisestorm: Wise black tom with gray eyes. (Phoenix) Windcloud - Slender, fluffy, soft-furred, aggressive, arrogant, long-legged, thick-pelted, long-haired, muscular, broad-shouldered, white tom with whispy, windblown fur, a long, short-haired, windblown tail, pale gray paws, and pale, intense, sky-blue eyes. (Dove) Softwhisper- Strikingly beautiful, shy, sweet, quiet, strong, wise, smart, lithe, small, silky, thick, soft, fluffy furred, white and very pale orange tabby she-cat with pale gray flecks shaped like tiny flower petals scattered across her pelt and strikingly beautiful, shimmering, calm, bright, pale blue eyes flecked with silver. (Aspen) Thunderstrike- Big, muscular, wise, good natured, strikingly handsome, strong, smart, slightly husky, fast, swift, quick thinking, reddish-brown tabby tom with white paws, chest, underbelly and muzzle and intense, exotic, yellow eyes with lighter yellow flecks shaped like lightning bolts. Violetpool's mate. (Aspen) Apprentices Gorgepaw: Black tom with green eyes. (Phoenix) Angelpaw: Pure white she-cat with blue eyes and wing-like tufts of fur on back. (Phoenix) Firepaw: White tom with ginger paws, belly and tail, amber eyes. (Phoenix) Queens Hopesong - Beautiful, elegant, small, sweet, calm, gentle, long-legged, fluffy, long-haired, slender, silky-furred, quick, nimble, pale silvery-gray, black, white, and pale pink patched she-cat with soft, ruffled fur, a long, fluffy, silky, sweeping, plume-like tail with a brown tip, and pretty, gentle, beautiful, bright blue eyes. Mother of Windcloud's kits. (Dove) Hopesong's kits: Faithkit - Slender, calm, serene, studious, intelligent, quiet, faithful, long-limbed, fluffy, long-haired, strong, silky-furred, gentle, thick-pelted, small, silver she-cat with scattered, cloud-like white patches, whtie paws, ear tips, muzzle, chest, underbelly, and tail tip, a pale blue flash on her forehead, and elegant, beautiful, sparkling, intelligent, knowing, bright blue-green eyes. Keykit - Slender, sleek, graceful, fluffy, long-haired, silky-furred, bony, yet muscular, strong, broad-shouldered, long-limbed, thick-pelted, large, intelligent, odd, mysterious, soft-furred, spacey, bright-minded, dedicated, hard-working, adventurous, mottled gold, silver, black, white, and dark grayish-brown she-cat with pale gray paws, ears, muzzle, and tail tip, tufted ears, a tufted tail tip, an odd, small patch of bright gingery-gold fur on her head that resembles a key, and intense, sparkling, mysterious, intelligent, bright, glowing, odd-looking, shining, distant, brilliant, radiant eyes, one bright gold with black and dark brown speckles, and the other bright silver with blue, green, and white speckles. She'll often speak in what sound like cryptic messages for unknown reasons. Violetpool- Pretty, calm, happy, friendly, nice, sweet, soft, silky, fluffy furred, pale purpleish-white tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, underbelly, muzzle, splotches and ear tips and calm, welcoming, pale violet eyes flecked with darker violet. Mother to Thunderstrike's kits. (Aspen) Violetpool's kits: Wildkit- Hyper, energetic, bold, proud, smart, swift, fast, cynical, mean, muscular, pale reddish-white tom with darker streaks near his face, on his tail, ears, legs and back and bold, intense, pale yellow eyes flecked with dark yellow. 4 moons old. (Aspen) Wishingkit- Shy, quiet, nice, sweet, helpful, lithe, short, soft, thick furred, dark purpleish-white tabby she-cat with pale brown flecks through out her pelt and white paws, muzzle, ear tips, chest, underbelly, and rings around her eyes and blind, sightless, pupiless, pure pale violet eyes. 4 moons old. (Aspen) Elders Tokidawn - Slender, once-handsome, elderly, wise, gruff, patchy-furred, long-legged, nimble despite his age, long-haired, white tom with pale cream patches, large clumps of fur missing from his pelt, long claws, a sharp attitude, and pale, intense, bright blue-green eyes. Oldest cat in BreezeClan. (Dove) RPG Current Events: *Clan Life Please sign your posts, and to make a line, go from the most current post, hit enter once, hit - four times, then hit enter and start typing. Please use proper grammar. Thank you. Clan Life Wolfstar leapt onto a rock as he led his Clan towards new hunting grounds. "We're almost there, I promise," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 11:29, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Softwhisper sighed. "Okay." She mewed softly. Violetpool was carrying her and Thunderstrike's blind kit, Wishingkit and Thunderstrike was carrying him and Violetpool's tom, Wildkit. Ravensong 16:42, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- The large orange rocks of a gorge lay behind them. Just glimmering on the horizon was a Twolegplace. "We're going there?" Kiteflight meowed. "Our Clan's not too strong. We'll hide in an abandoned place and recover our energy until we can get past this horrid land," Wolfstar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 23:42, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "My kits need to stop and eat." Violetpool mewed through Wishingkit's fur. Ravensong 23:54, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, we will stop for now and continue in the morning," Wolfstar decided. "Soraleaf, Oakstorm and Fairywing, go and hunt, please," Kiteflight meowed. The three cats nodded and headed out to hunt. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 23:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violetpool layed down and let her kits suckle, waiting for a peice of fresh kill. Thunderstrike groomed Violetpool's fur. Softwhisper sat next to Blizzardwing. "I hope we get there soon...." Softwhisper whispered softly. Ravensong 00:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We will," Blizzardwing meowed. Orcastorm padded up. "It's not the first time we've nearly gone hungry. We will survive," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 00:36, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Can Blizzardwing and Softwhisper end up being mates?) Softwhisper sighed and closed her eyes. He bones where poking through her fur. Violetpool began to groom her kit's soft fur. Ravensong 00:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay) Soraleaf, Oakstorm and Fairywing bounded back to the Clan with five mice each. "We found a huge den of them!" Soraleaf meowed happily. "Kits, queens and elders first," Kiteflight reminded. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 00:45, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violetpool's eyes widened. "My kits cant eat fresh kill yet. There eyes just opened yesterday." Violetpool mewed. Thunderstrike went and got her a mouse. Softwhisper stood up and got a mouse each for her and Blizzardwing. "Here." She mewed softly and started to eat her mouse. Ravensong 00:51, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blizzardwing nodded and nibbled his mouse. "Then eat anyways. Your kits need milk," Wolfstar gently urged. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 00:53, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violetpool nodded and ate a bite of her mouse. Softwhisper sighed in releif for the good fresh kill and took greatful bites of it. Thunderstrike ate some of his mouse as well. Ravensong 01:07, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Songwhisper delievered a mouse to Tokidawn and took a mouse for herself and Creampaw to share. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 11:28, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Softwhisper was soon done with her fresh kill and stared at the sky. Ravensong 19:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Does anyone need herbs?" Creampaw asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 22:09, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Is there a herb to cure my blindness?" Dreamingkit mewed softly, her voice shaking. "Of corse not mousebrain!" Wildkit retorted. "Be nice now, Wildkit." Thunderstrike scolded. Ravensong 23:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hopesong yowled, feeling a jolt in her belly. "M-my kits!" .::. Moments later, Hopesong had two strong she-kits suckling. Windstorm purred. "Can we name the silver and white kit Faithkit?" he asked. Hopesong nodded. "And how about Keykit for the mottled gold, silver, black, white, and dark grayish-brown kit," said Hopesong. "Beautiful names for beautiful she-kits," purred her mate. FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 00:10, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "They are pretty." Rushpaw purred staring at the two she-kits. Ravensong 02:50, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (You don't have a Rushpaw here) Wolfstar meowed a word of congrats, then sighed. "Orcastorm, you and Blizzardwing will have to carry the two kits," he reminded. "Yes sir," Blizzardwing meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 12:06, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Daisy must have gotten confused >.<. She told be she ment Softwhisper) "May I carry Dreamingkit?" Softwhisper asked Violetpool. Violetpool nodded and Softwhisper picked up Wishingkit. Violetpool picked up Wildkit. Aspenflower14 23:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- The sun soon set, and Wolfstar curled up by himself. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:18, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Later that night Softwhisper sat alone staring at the cresent moon. Aspenflower14 23:26, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blizzardwing and Lycorisheart kept watch, preparing to yowl in case of badgers or foxes. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Softwhisper glanced at Blizzardwing. He is handsome but I bet he wouldnt like a ugly she-cat like me.... Softwhisper thought to herself and sighed. Aspenflower14 23:31, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lycorisheart sneezed. "Lycorisheart, you okay?" Blizzardwing asked. "Probably a cold," Lycorisheart answered. Creampaw padded up with Blazeheart and nudged Lycorisheart to lie down, while Orcastorm sat to keep watch. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:34, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (There isnt a Orcastorm in the clan there is a Oakstorm.) Softwhisper started staring lovingly at Blizzardwing. For some reason she didnt have the strength to look away. Aspenflower14 23:39, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (facepalm I meant Blazeheart.) "Hey, Blazeheart?" "Yeah, Blizzardwing?" "Do you ever get the feeling someone's watching you?" Blazeheart looked at his pal like he was crazy. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 23:41, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Keykit's eyes fluttered open, revealing one gold iris and one silver iris. She felt like something was drawing her toward a group of cats, but she had no clue where the feeling came from. I feel like something's... ''drawing me to unknown cats,'' she thought. She tried to shrug off the feeling and fell asleep again. FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 23:59, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Is Keykit part of the 4th gen. prophecy? I think I might make Softwhisper a part of it....) Softwhisper quickly looked away from the two toms. She sighed and walked over to them. "Hey." Softwhisper mewed softly and quietly. Aspenflower14 00:15, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yes, she is) Hopesong licked Faithkit's light blue patch, then began licking Keykit's forehead. She noticed that she had an odd gringery-gold mark on her head, but she just thought of it a a normal patch of fur with an odd shape. FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 00:26, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wildkit stared at Keykit and Faithkit.'' They are pretty..... he thought. Aspenflower14 00:37, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hey, Softwhisper. Can't sleep?" Blizzardwing asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I support WildxKey) Keykit's eyes flew open. She just had the strangest dream in which a voice told her to find a group of cats that she had no clue about. ''Is the dream real? she thought. Is it just my imagination? FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 00:54, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I support KeyXWild. Phoenix, can there be a love traingle between Softwhisper, Blizzardwing and Blazeheart?) Wildkit stared down at Keykit. "Your eyes are beautiful." Wildkit complemented. ---- Softwhisper nodded and started staring at the moon again. Aspenflower14 21:27, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Blazeheart's already in love with Sunheart.) Dawn soon came. Wolfstar woke with a quick yawn and sat up. "Okay, we need warriors to handle kits," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:31, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Just thought I'd put this out, Keykit's not meeting the prophecy cats until she's apprenticed) Windstorm grabbed Keykit and Faithkit's scruffs and noticed that Keykit's eyes were already opened. Odd, he thought, then he noticed the gingery-gold patch on her forehead. Very odd indeed. FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 21:35, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blizzardwing bent over to pick up Wishingkit. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:38, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay then can it be with some other tom?) Wishingkit hissed softly and ran to Thunderstrike, who she knew by scent. "She doesnt know you enough yet." Violetpool explained. Thunderstrike picked up Wishingkit and Violetpool picked up Wildkit. Softwhisper stood next to Blizzardwing, staying completely silent. Aspenflower14 21:44, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "S-Sorry," Blizzardwing meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:46, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "She is timid. Its not your fault." Thunderstrike mewed. Softwhisper pressed her muzzle into Blizzardwing's sholder for a few seconds then pulled away quickly. Aspenflower14 21:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blizzardwing would have blushed, then padded to Wolfstar to chat. Creampaw hurried around, delivering herbs. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:50, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Softwhisper took the strengthening herbs and ate them greatfully. She liked the taste of herbs. The bitter ones where he favorites for some reason. Aspenflower14 21:55, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Are we ready?" Kiteflight meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:57, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Softwhisper nodded. Aspenflower14 22:01, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Windstorm, are you ready?" Wolfstar asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 22:03, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Softwhisper glaced at Windstorm, Hopesong's mate. Aspenflower14 22:05, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm ready," he mumbled through Keykit and Faithkit's fur. FallendawnFallen shadowsin the moon's silver light 20:51, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Softwhisper turned her gaze back to the sky. Aspenflower14 20:59, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Then let's go," Wolfstar meowed, leading the way towards the Twolegplace. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:00, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Softwhisper, Violetpool and Thunderstrike followed Wolfstar. Softwhisper sighed and prayed to Starclan that BreezeClan would get to there new home soon. Aspenflower14 21:09, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Creampaw padded alongside Blackrose. "Do you think we'll be safe?" she meowed. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be safe," Blackrose reassured. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:12, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Softwhisper sighed, hoping that the clan would be safe. Aspenflower14 21:23, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) As the Clan approached the Twolegplace, Wolfstar glanced wearily at Kiteflight. The tom shrugged helplessly. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 21:32, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violetpool pressed herself to her mate, Thunderstrike's side. Aspenflower14 22:03, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- A monster roared angrily by, rushing into a puddle. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 22:07, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Softwhisper flinched and stepped back, bumping into Blizzardwing. "Sorry." She mewed, very embarassed. Aspenflower14 22:18, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's fine," Blizzardwing meowed. Wolfstar hissed as dirty water soaked his pelt. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 22:20, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (What other tom can Softwhisper have a <3 triangle with?) Softwhisper nodded and wrinkled her nose at the foul smelling water. Aspenflower14 22:27, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I think it's better if BlizzardXSoft happens without interference) Wolfstar sighed. "All twolegs are mousebrains!" he declared. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 22:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay ^^ thats fine with me. They make a cute couple. Who should get with Wishingkit?) "I agree." Softwhisper sighed. Aspenflower14 22:37, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Nomadic Clans